


All Flooded With The Dawn

by yet_he_was_intrepid



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day 2017, Death, June Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_he_was_intrepid/pseuds/yet_he_was_intrepid
Summary: "The day embraces the night, and says to it: 'I am about to die, and thou shalt be born again with me.'"





	All Flooded With The Dawn

_**Un** _

_This truly was the culmination of the revolution, wasn’t it?_

_**Deux** _

_There were no more meetings, nothing more to be done,_

_**Trois** _

_Nothing more that could possibly be done._

_**Quatre** _

_Still, their deaths hadn’t been without meaning -_

_**Cinq** _

_Rather, their deaths served to further Progress._

_**Six** _

_The people would grow weary of their oppression_

_**Sept** _

_And, someday soon, the world would be liberated from the bonds of tyranny._

**_Huit_ **

_“Liberté, liberté chérie…”_

* * *

 

Grantaire lifted his chin, staring blankly past the faces of the National Guardsmen, past the bullet-riddled walls of the Corinthe, past anything finite which stood before him, comprehending the magnitude of the situation in which he now found himself - yet, even faced with certain death, he was bold. Death was nothing except for inevitable, after all, and to allow himself to be filled with fear over such a trivial matter would be foolish.

His rough and calloused palms were beginning to sweat, he noticed, though he was absolutely certain that that was due to the fact that the man beside had finally acknowledged him. A feeling of pride had suffused within him, and, exultant, felt the initial chills that precede the presence of tears in one’s eyes when an abrupt explosion of light filled his vision.

_**Un** _

He hadn’t time to process the resounding chorus of musket fire. Lightning pierced his chest, as if mighty Zeus, in all of his awe-inspiring glory, had cast down from heaven a bolt to smite him. His last breath escaped from his lips as he fell to the floor in a heap - a final, silent orison to the godlike man who stood at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on this site as well as the first thing I have completed in a span of several months. I wanted to leave their relationship up for interpretation, so I hope I did an alright job with that!
> 
> Anyhow, reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
